


无赖二十四

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖二十四

二十四

车开进自家院子，准备倒车的时候看见一个小身影站在房子的大门外，车头灯照到小孩脸上，小孩眼睛一亮，甩开奶娘牵着的手跑到车这边来。

赖于声没先把车入库，害怕小孩冲撞过来不小心别碰到了，车子先停了下来，摇开了被儿子敲着的车窗。

赖于声把脸靠到窗边，问：“怎么了？”

“欢迎回家。”小孩甜甜的笑了一下，还想垫着脚尖亲一下妈妈的脸，就被奶娘拉走了，说让妈妈先停好车。

赖佑声乖乖等妈妈停好车出了车库，一下子就黏了上去。

赖于声把腿边的小孩架着胳膊抱起来，将近五岁也不轻了，但就是喜欢被人抱，奶娘平日里也是带佑声和亲孙一样疼爱，所以这小孩才会亲昵之后变得这般任性，她想伸手把小孩接过去，上一天的班现在才回来，她害怕累到东家，被赖于声拒绝了。

“晚饭吃了吗？”赖于声问。

“还没呢，孩子等您一起吃。”奶娘回了一句，见东家点了点头，前一步进了宅子，和保姆一起把温着的粥和菜一起端上了桌。

赖于声带着孩子洗脸洗手，一起上了桌。

一人一碗海鲜粥，桌上一些清淡的小菜，奶娘给佑声煮了几个小鹌鹑蛋，剥好了壳放在了放粥碗的小盘子里。

两个人挨着坐好，赖于声低头小口的喝着粥，他不是很有胃口。

儿子大概看出来了，把自己盘子里的鹌鹑蛋用小勺子舀了一个送到他嘴边，他笑了笑，张嘴吃了下去。

一碗粥喝了一半，小菜夹了两筷子就放下了，赖于声揉了揉肚子，还是不自觉的皱了下眉毛。

“东家。”背后被保姆叫了一句，赖于声回过头，保姆拿着水杯和一包白色的纸包放在了餐桌上，摊开纸包，里面是药片。

一包大概有十多片，褐色和白色为主，赖于声问：“这是什么？”

“东家临走和威尔先生交代的，威尔先生今天中午送过来的，叫您全都吃下去。”

“我睡觉前再吃吧。”

“东家叫我吃完饭看着您吃下去才成。”保姆把头低得更低了些，赖于声看着药片，伸手握住了杯子。

手机偏在这个时候响起来了，赖于声不用多想就知道是哥哥打过来的，只要他一进小区的大门，那边一定就已经知道了。

“你让我吃的什么药？”连一句喂都不讲，赖于声接通后直接就问了过去。

弟弟这么咄咄逼人让赖宗宪有点反应不过来，他那边是白天，而且他还在宴会上，准备落座了，他压低了声音，回答说：“后面不是还没好吗？吃点药，好得快一点。想我了……”

后面那句问话没等哥哥说完，赖于声就挂断了电话。

赖佑声在旁边看着妈妈拿着水杯犹豫不往嘴里塞，以为妈妈害怕吃药，从椅子上滑了下来去找自己过年的时候给妈妈买的薄荷糖，从盒子里拿了一小粒出来，屁颠屁颠的走到赖于声膝盖旁边，举着小手把糖放在了药片旁边，说：“妈妈吃完药吃糖，这样就不苦了。”

保姆和儿子站在旁边不肯离开，他没了办法，把药片全都放在手上，一仰头塞了进去，喝了两口水后咽了下去。

保姆没有离开的意思，赖于声冲着保姆张开了嘴，顺便把舌头翘了起来。

这是赖宗宪的意思，弟弟从小吃药就不消停，总是会有各种各样的办法把药片藏起来，他叮嘱保姆要看着他咽下去，而且不能藏在舌头底下。

保姆抬头仔细看了一眼，点了点头去收拾碗筷去了。

赖佑声见妈妈舒了一口气，以为妈妈被苦到了，连忙把那颗糖的糖纸剥开，塞进了妈妈嘴巴里。

“甜吗？”他没吃过，这是他送给妈妈的东西，他不能轻易吃。

赖于声牙齿用力，硬糖立马碎成块状，有的被磕成小薄片，扎的嘴巴有点疼，他低头和儿子对视，说：“甜的。”

晚上奶娘带着儿子洗澡，赖于声进了自己卧室里的卫生间，先是在里面焦躁的走了两步，之后便停下了脚步摁了面前马桶的按钮让马桶掀开。

深吸了两口气，尽量使自己放松下来，赖于声蹲在了马桶边，无名指和中指并拢，渐渐往嗓子深处抠进去，恶心反胃一阵上涌，他几乎是还没来得及把手指从嗓子里撤出来，有着苦涩薄荷味道的酸水就从胃里翻了上来，带着褐色的色素和还没有被消化掉的药片。

晚上吃的本来就不多，这一次也全都呕出来了，呕出来后伴随着的一阵心慌，让他在马桶边喘了好久才算缓和。

晚上儿子穿着睡衣抱着枕头开了他卧室的门，问他爸爸走了能不能一起睡觉，他拍了拍被子，小孩立马就窜了进去，搂着他的腰没一会就睡着了，他在黑暗里睁着眼睛，手不知道什么时候养成的习惯，开始不自觉的拍着小孩的背，总有种今天晚上的被窝不如之前温暖的错觉。

………

“祁医生下班啦？今天心情好呀？”小护士拿着托盘从祁钰山的身边经过，看着满面笑容的祁医生含糊的打了个招呼。

祁钰山晚上值班下班，精神看起来出奇的好，看来晚上并没有送进来急诊的病人，住院部那边也算平安。

他哼着歌走到办公室那边交接了一下工作，脱了白大褂往休息室那边走，他准备洗个澡回家了。

刚打开休息室的门，就开始赖于声背对着他坐在窗边的椅子上，手肘撑着下巴往窗外看着，门打开了也不动。

“你在看什么？”祁钰山走到旁边，弯腰吻了一口赖于声的脸。

将近两个星期没有见面，嘴唇触碰上去的时候都有些陌生了，脸颊上有些冰凉的触感，医院的暖气开的不足。

“没什么。”赖于声转过身子面对着祁钰山，环着祁钰山的脖子主动的和他接吻，吻细碎缠绵但并不是主题，相互追逐，挑逗一样的咬住又松开是他最享受的。

这样的姿势维持了一分钟，祁钰山腰有些酸了，渐渐把嘴唇往下移动，吮咬喉结，接着往下去寻找凸起的锁骨，隔着衣物探寻乳粒，最后他干脆蹲下了身子，开始解赖于声的裤子腰带。

刚松开一些，手却被赖于声按住了，对方看了眼门口，说：“你锁门了吗？”

“人都上班去了，没人进来，我今儿个值班，下班了。”祁钰山没有在意，实际上在他进门看见赖于声的时候就已经把门反锁好了，他继续动作，说：“与其担心这个，你哥的跟班呢？”

赖于声哼了一下，那些无非是哥哥从保镖公司里雇来的人，他们只认钱，钱到位，一切都好谈。

祁钰山跪在赖于声面前，把他的内裤前端褪了下来，omega费洛蒙的气味对他这个beta来说并起不上什么作用，相对的，赖于声现在也没什么反应，前段那处疲软着，他除了发情期的时候对性的需求很少，现在也是兴趣缺缺。

祁钰山用手上下撸动了几次，抬起头和赖于声接吻，手里的那处还是没有勃-起，他眼神有些疑惑的和对方对视。

“别弄了，我不想。”赖于声甩开了祁钰山的手，把内裤和裤子重新穿好后把祁钰山带起来，把手伸向对方的腰带处。

祁钰山退后了半步，说：“我累一晚上了，没精力，算了。”

赖于声没说话，不知道怎么回事竟然有种如释重负的感觉，他舒了一口气，坐到休息室里面轮转医生的床铺上，不论床单是多久没换过的，倒头就睡在了上面。

他和祁钰山是从自己怀孕的时候开始的情人关系，那时威尔去欧洲参加为期好几个月的学术论坛会，赖宗宪不得不找临时找市里面对男性omega怀孕很有研究的医生来照顾和检测弟弟的身体情况。

当时赖于声的情绪是有些恐惧和紧张的，毕竟他只有十八岁，而且怀了哥哥的孩子，当时的他甚至还有些隐秘的期待，他太小了，不明白一个孩子的降生带来的将会是怎么样的责任，他只知道这个孩子也许可以让他能留在赖家的时间多一点，至少在自己能够独立之前。

他也不是多么的不谙世事，至少在高中的时候就渐渐的了解了哥哥对自己的小心思似乎不如旁人家的兄弟那般。

哥哥很少喝酒，却在每次喝醉回家的时候会扯着他的手腕，一边说是自己带来的灾祸让爸爸妈妈坠机身亡，一边又说他是个妖精。

他不是扫把星，也不是妖精，在哥哥巨大身型下的阴影里，他不知道自己对于哥哥到底应该是一个什么样的角色。

十八岁之前的几天他听见赖老爷子和哥哥在书房视频，声音虽然不大但是在安静的书房里也足够传到在门口偷听的他的耳朵里，老爷子说他长到十八岁，就可以放手丢掉了，赖家对他仁至义尽，没有义务再养着了。

他没有听清楚哥哥的回答，就吓得跑回卧室，坐在床边冰凉的地板上，小脑袋里想着能够让他在独立之前赖在哥哥身边的办法。

他想到了哥哥说他是勾人的妖精，所以在高中毕业后的那一天晚上他们班聚会上，他喝了足够多的酒麻醉自己，在聚会结束后，他反复的在心里挣扎左右，最后还是上了哥哥的床，主动的坐到了哥哥的身上。

就这样觊觎了弟弟很久的赖宗宪一下子就被弟弟的主动迷昏了眼，赖于声也没想到他竟然第一次就怀了哥哥的孩子。

如果说十八岁之前他还小，哥哥对他的控制还在他的忍受范围内，那么在怀了佑声之后的每一天里，那个忍受的边缘像一个气泡一样在逐渐的被赖宗宪狂热的控制欲望疯狂的挤压到崩溃的边缘，甚至赖于声在夜里睁眼发呆的时候就在想，他哥哥是否会在第二天质问他现在在想什么。

一切的控制伴随着孩子在肚子里渐渐变大而愈演愈烈，祁钰山的到来对他来说是个插曲，也是唯一在海底能够呼吸的面具。

那时候他整日被困在江都新世纪的那套宅子里，有一天祁钰山照例来给他做检查，他拉住了祁钰山的手。

他求祁钰山带他出去透透气，哪怕只是在院子里走两步也可以。

祁钰山仔细轻声的安抚他，在哥哥疏忽的时候大着胆子自驾带着他去了郊区的清山，他坐在副驾驶座，呼吸着来自山上的清新的空气，看着盘山公路外的白云和山底下的树木，突然有一瞬间想要跳车跳下去的冲动。

是自己太荒唐的想要留在那个人身边，现在最想要自由的还是自己。

那次的大胆外出让赖宗宪恨不能把整座山夷为平地，他加强了宅子的戒备，如果不是他反复求情并且怀着孩子主动与哥哥欢好，祁钰山不知道现在在哪个乡下当医生呢。

不过祁钰山还是会每天在检查身体的时候变着法子给他带些哥哥不让他碰的东西，就连东街很有名的薄荷味的香薰都藏在衣服内兜里给他带了进来。

虽然香薰在晚上哥哥下班回家的时候就被发现扔掉了，但是香薰的味道好像刻在心里了一样，很久都没有散过。

怀孕的时间是很漫长的，祁钰山每天给他的只能维持一个白天的惊喜让他在哥哥的控制欲望里得以喘息。终于在有一天祁钰山向他伸出了手，他不知道自己是否应该有所回应，但是最后还是把手递了上去。

他觉得自己是可以喜欢哥哥的，可是他至今都做着小时候被哥哥嫌弃的推开的梦。刚被领养回家的他是胆小怯懦的，家里的那个哥哥似乎并没有现在这么稀罕他。

那时的赖宗宪不过十七八岁，和大多数纨绔子弟一样也是以自我为中心的年纪，哪里会在意这个外来的弟弟，做他的玩物他都看不上。

就是因为这样，当时十八岁的赖于声就更加不理解哥哥现在对他控制的缘由，他对这种改变感到疑惑，尤其是在每一次的欢好时哥哥一遍遍说着多余的我爱你的时候。

他觉得折磨，思考这种态度的转变是种折磨，他把这种折磨怪罪到肚子里的孩子，同时也在幻想哥哥是因为肚子里的孩子所以才想着办法说尽好话，期待着当孩子落地之后哥哥能够放开他，可是祁钰山却在那个时候告诉了他一件事情。

怀孕也许不是意外，祁钰山说他发现哥哥每个月给他提供的抑制剂里，都有有助于他怀孕的药物成分，也许这是早就编织好的密网，让他怀孕和无尽的监视只不过是另一种嫌弃的方式。无论何时，最终他都会被密网给捞到缠住，只不过是时间的问题罢了。

他不再敢吃哥哥给他的药，不再打哥哥定期叫威尔给他的抑制剂，即使药片在胃里化成苦水，他也要固执的给他吐出来。

孩子变成了桎梏，生下来后就遭到了他的抵触。孩子是无辜的，可是他每次面对着叫着妈妈的佑声的时候都觉得主宰自己思想的并不是自己，而是一只困兽。

他等待着囚笼打开的那一天，他用了比旁人更少的时间学会成长，现在不过二十三就已经能够代表赖家去和大公司谈合同并且实现最大利益的双赢，他现在足够优秀，只在等待一个时机，从前那几年他只想着自己，现在他的计划里只不过又多了一个人。

休息室里传来了一阵淋浴的声音，祁钰山在里面洗了个澡，换了身干净的衣服出来后，围着赖于声的腰，也上了床。

祁钰山撑起身子发现他在发呆，问：“怎么回事？不高兴？”

“没什么。”

“你儿子快五岁了吧，现在应该能查到第二性别了，你觉得是什么？”

“你怎么也问这个？都一样。”

祁钰山呵了一声，热气顺着赖于声的耳朵传到面颊，他说：“你不是希望他是omega吗？”对方没回答他，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的后背，又说：“你把你名下的房子都给让你妈妈替你卖掉了？”

“嗯，我需要钱。”

“什么时候？”

“不知道，等时机吧。”


End file.
